My Bloody Valentine
by T3h Toby-Chan
Summary: Kenshin makes his biggest sacrifice to save Kaoru. How can they live on together after Kenshin breaks his vow?
1. My Bloody Valentine

~~~My Bloody Valentine~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. And if I did, I would do terribly irresponsible things with it.  
  
Songfic to "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. I know this has been done before, but I don't think in RK. I just wrote this one morning, and I hope you like it! Please do review. I thrive on reviews!  
  
The *'s mean a part of the song, which you'd prabably figure out on your own.  
  
This is a major angst with a basically romantic undertone. I'm feeling evil...  
  
Okay, that's about it. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
*Oh my love, Please don't cry* *I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life...*  
  
Kenshin panted heavily and looked around at what he had done. There were bodies littered on the ground, and blood was everywhere. All over, him, all over the ground, all over-...  
"Kaoru Dono!" He swung around to see his precious Kaoru, crumpled up against the tree, sobbing with hysterics. She had seen everything. For a moment, he just stood there, his heart sinking to the deepest pits inside his body.  
He was so ashamed.  
He walked to where she sat, and kneeled down, his brow drawn together with shame and self loathing.  
"Kaoru-" He paused and his voice wavered, "Kaoru, I am so sorry."  
"Don't," she sniffed in a mix of fury and anguish, "You- you had to."  
The samurai simply sat and gaped. He felt so helpless. Yes, he had saved Kaoru's life, but somehow even that didn't seem worth causing her all this hurt.  
The memories didn't even come clearly. He only remembered that both Rurouni and Battousai were furious and prepared to kill for Kaoru.  
A group of thugs had broken into the dojo. They wanted only one thing- to duel the infamous Himura Battousai; and they got it. Kaoru's screams were heard throughout the dojo as the men tried to lure Kenshin to them using the one he cared for the most.  
  
*I ripped out his throat* *And called you on the telephone* *To take off my disguise*  
  
As Kaoru raised her head to look into her dear Kenshin's pained eyes, she knew that at the moment, this was him truly. His mask was lowered; all his acts vanquished. This was the true Himura Kenshin. A troubled man, whom she loved so deeply for all of his beauty.  
Neither Battousai nor Rurouni could accurately show the true him. It was here; at this moment, where the true man, between two personalities was revealed.  
She bit her lip, because she felt she was looking upon his face for the first time. His eyes were losing their amber glow and shining violet. His face was smeared with blood, and his gi was soaked. She shuddered and realized that she too had blood stained on her.  
She was stained physically and mentally. Seeing her love slay without mercy would live inside her forever. They both knew it. She covered her face and began to cry again.  
  
*Just in time to hear you cry*  
  
Kaoru's tears were something he wished he never would have to experience. It hurt him worse than any sword could have. He took a clean spot on the sleeve of his gi and wiped the blood and tears from her delicate face. He had just allowed a part of himself to die. This was his gift to her.  
  
*When you mourn the death of your bloody Valentine* *The night he died*  
  
Without a word or sound, the samurai got up and walked away.  
  
*You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine* *One last time...*  
  
The grass was cold and damp as it scratched against his skin, and the creek babbled to drown out the screaming in his head. His limp red hair, fell about his shoulders untied, and clung to his skin, sticky with blood. He curled in his spot on the ground, and felt the tears surfacing.  
He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. It always seemed that crying just wasn't enough. The emotions he had were so deep, that he could barely recognize them, let alone know what to do with them. This time he knew what to do. He knew that the tears wanted to be spilt, to join the blood on his hands.  
  
*Oh my love, please don't cry* *I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life...*  
  
Kaoru was lying on the floor of her room, sobbing her heart out. The Kenshin she knew was gone. He allowed himself to die... for her. He purposefully lost everything, and all for her.  
  
*I don't know much at all* *I don't know wrong from right*  
  
They both gazed at the red moon, with brimming eyes. What had this happened for? Why did it have to be this way? Nothing was black or white anymore. There was only one thing they both knew for certain...  
  
*All I know, is that I love you tonight*  
  
The sky let a single rain drop on Kenshin's face. It was already hot and wet from crying. He was weak with sorrow, not knowing where to go next.  
The police would find out eventually. He would most likely be hanged, and he was prepared to take the consequences. He knew death was what he deserved... but Kaoru Dono, she would be involved as well. It was her dojo, and she would no doubt recieve some responsibility.  
He tried to figure everything out, but reason was not possible in this time when nothing made sense. He only knew that he would do it again, if to save Kaoru Dono. All the blood and tears in the world could not override the value of her life.  
But at what consequence? His hands were stained. She could never love him in the same way again, after what she had seen him reduced to. His rurouni mask would do no good any longer.  
  
*There was... police and flashing lights* *The rain came down so hard that night*  
  
Kaoru finally forced herself to stand and walk outside into the night air, that was now filled with pouring rain. She could only grip her arms and hug herself, thinking about Kenshin being somewhere out there. She allowed the freezing rain to soak her clothes and wash away the encrusted blood.  
She ran her fingers along her neck where the wound still stung. With horror, she recalled the knife her captors had held to her throat. They really would have killed her, and almost did. Fresh blood flowed from the wound and was washed away by the rain.  
  
*The headines read "A lover died"* *No tell-tale heart was left to find*  
  
Kenshin made himself look at the pile of bodies he had created. The rain washed the blood away, but not the memories. He silently went to gather each dead man and set them under the tree where it was dry. He could not give them all proper burials, but he could mangage to respect their spirits.  
The rain cleansed his body, as he heaved each man to their respective places. The tiny man then knelt in the rain and said a prayer. Even if his repentance was good for nothing, at least these men might see heaven. That gave him hope.  
  
*When you mourn the death of your bloody Valentine* *The night he died*  
  
Kaoru walked to find Kenshin, and sure enough, found him kneeling in the place where he had so recently broken his vow. The ground was muddy and the rain made her shiver to the bones. But that wasn't the only thing that made her cold. She knew, that he wanted to leave.  
  
*You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine* *One last time*  
  
They both sensed eachother there. They stood still, emotion spilling from them like a fountain. Kenshin was still facing away, his hands locked in prayer. He could not make himself to look at her just yet.  
  
*Oh my love, please don't cry* *I'll wash my bloody hands, and we'll start a new life* *I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right* *All that I know is that I love you tonight* *Tonight...*  
  
Kaoru's eyes were fixed on him the entire time. He could feel it. He knew what she was thinking of him, because he was just as ashamed. He had never hated himself more than at that moment.  
Absoloutely disgusted with himself, he felt almost ready to unsheath his sword and finish what the law would only eventually do. It would be so easy... so easy to flip the blade and slay himself as he had done to thousands of others... so simple. So obvious.  
He shook himself free of the thought, to the bitter reality of the situation. The rain drops felt cold and heavy like chunks of ice. Kaoru was still watching him. He knew if he hurt himself in front of her, it would make her suffer.  
He shut his eyes and tried to piece together what had happened.  
  
*He dropped you off then I followed him home* *Then I stood outside his bedroom window*  
  
The mob had Kaoru gagged and tied. The leader with an evil glint in his eye had a knife at her throat. He never forgot the terrible look of fear in her eyes. At that moment he knew what he was going to do. The Battousai was returning and the Rurouni could not stop him.  
His eyes flashed amber. And he never noticed until afterwards, that the look of fear on Kaoru's face, was not just for her captors. She was afraid of him. Her look of utter fear, was fear of the man she loved most.  
  
He turned the blade on his sakabatou and attacked the group without mercy. They wanted a fight from the battousai, and they recieved it.  
  
*Standing over him, he begged me not to do* *What I knew I had to do* *'Cause I'm so in love with you*  
  
Completely ignoring the look of terror on the man's face, he brought down his sword. The blood of this last victim sprayed over him, mocking the pleas to be spared. His blind fury to rescue Kaoru was stronger than any feeling of agression he had ever felt.  
But was it worth it? To see his Kaoru Dono live, only to have her cry in despair, and fear him. In every time he was ready to return to being a manslayer, she was always the one to rescue him. Now he understood that she also blamed herself. She couldn't save him this time.  
  
*Oh, my love, please don't cry*  
  
He stood up, his hakama muddy from kneeling on the ground, and his gi still splattered with blood; the blood he spilt for her. The rain hit them both, causing them to tense with cold and pain. The fallen samurai walked to his dear Kaoru.  
Even in the rain, it was obvious the tears that flowed from both of their eyes, each mourning the loss of something precious.  
  
*I'll wash my bloody hands, and we'll start a new life*  
  
He raised his hand to Kaoru's face and touched her skin. In a pointless effort, he wiped the tears away from her eyes. It really wouldn't matter that he did but somehow it made it better. They were soaked. The relentless rain beat down on them. Kaoru's hair tie had broken, and her raven hair framed her face, running over her eyes.  
"Kenshin, you saved me. You- broke your vow to save me," She said.  
  
Kenshin's lip quivered, and the pain flowed from his eyes in the tears that spilled. He couldn't find any words to say. He just kept tracing his hand along her fragile face, and inched closer to her.  
  
*I don't know much at all* *I don't know wrong from right*  
  
He pulled her close to himself, under the weight of his soaked clothes. She rested her chin on his shoulder and he felt her heart beating. It still beat because of the sacrifice he made.  
He nestled his head against her chest and listened to the steady thump and rhythmic breathing. She stroked the back of his head, cradling him in her arms.  
He felt the warmth of her body through her cold wet kimono. He wanted to remember everything about her from that moment. After that night, they might not ever see eachother again. There were things left unsaid, that they both needed to find words for before that night ended.  
  
*All I know is that I love you tonight*  
  
He looked directly in her eyes. He had never noticed before how they were nearly the same height. Their eyes locked and they both knew what they wanted to say.  
  
*Tonight...*  
  
"Kaoru Dono," He spoke, setting his forehead against hers, their noses brushing, "I love you." The same heavy look was in Kaoru's eyes, as she replied,  
"Himura San, I love you too..."  
They both paused, drowning in eachother's words. It was ironic how this could have sprung out of such tragedy.  
Finally, Kaoru was the one that acted. She cupped his chin in her hand, and leaned forward to meet his lips. The world melted as they shared this first kiss... and quite possibly their last. Kaoru pressed herself closer to him, not ever wanting to forget the way this felt. The way it felt as she thanked her saviour for his gift to her; his bloody Valentine.  
  
*  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Okay! How did you like that? That ended up a little more romance than I originally planned. Anyway... Love it? Hate it? Whatever! Review it!!!! Please! It's not hard, just that one little button!!! C'mon! You can do it! Clickity Click!  
  
Love,  
  
Toby-Chan 


	2. Author's Note And Replies

Author's Note:  
  
Hi everybody. Domo Arigatou to everybody who reviewed! Nine reviews! Wow! ::Sets reviews in a row and counts them:: Yay, I'm so proud! I've never gotten so many reviews before, so I'm feeling giddy.  
  
I probably should have mentioned before that, yes, this is a one-shot. An evil one shot, isn't it? I don't know why I like it that way? What on earth is it about angst that is so fun? Why am I asking the questions? Oh well, I felt like responding to the reviewers. I love you all berry berry much! ::Sets out nine special gift baskets::  
  
*Trinity19: Cute and sad, eh? How do I do it? Thanks for that.  
  
*usueurameshi: (Jeebus, I had a heck of a time spelling that name) I'm glad you loved it. And the lyrics too. I never used to get songfics, but now I'm ravenous for them. Go figure. (I say that alot. Bear with me)  
  
*Ueneki: Good job on the clickity-clicking. ::Pats you on the head and gives you a cookie:: I'm sorry to dissapoint you. It's a one-shot. Oh, potato chips? Thank you.  
  
*Jyane: No, no lemons produced here. And sorry, I'm not updating. It's a one-shot, but I have read similar stories that continue on the subject, and, in my opinion, much more nicely written.  
  
*Sofa-Chan: HeHe, that giddy review was very flattering. It made my day happier. ^_^  
  
*Teh Tarik: You liked that part? Yeah, I like it when they get to the snogging too. Hehehe.  
  
*Sanosuke Sagara: Very nice long review. You hate songfics? Well, I understand that with some songfics I've read, but I've written a couple of them like this one. And I made you want to steal your sisters CD? How... nice. I can't say I support sibling CD theft, though. ::glares incriminatingly at sister:: Anyway, you loved my fic to death, and I love you to death. ::huggles::  
  
*Nicky9: To be honest, that's the same thing I'm hoping. I really have no clue what will happen to Kaoru and Kenshin. ^_^;;. Pretty bad of me, huh? Not even the author knows what's going on.  
  
*Corisu Li: Yay, I like you! ::Tackle-huggles:: And please don't cry. ::hands you a tissue::  
  
Now, concerning other fics.  
  
I have a ton of other stories lined up in my fanfiction folder just waiting to be put on ff.net. Even more of them are in my head.  
  
I've been listening to my Evanescence CD and I seem to have found a song fic for just about every character in the RK series. *Sigh*, I'm a total angst freak. It's so odd. I can't seem to decide between Fluff and Angst. I am one messed up human being. Tell me what you think about doing the Evanescence songfics.  
  
Alrighty then. Luvya lots.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
~~Toby-Chan! 


End file.
